The N-methyl D-aspartate receptor (NMDAR) is an ionotropic receptor for glutamate. Blockers of NMDAR have been used as anesthesia and for treatment of traumatic brain injury, stroke, and neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, and Huntington's.
This invention focuses on the treatment of sickle cell anemia, a genetic disease characterized by red blood cells that assume an abnormal, rigid, sickle shape. Acute complications of Sickle cell anemia are treated symptomatically with analgesics and transfusions. A prophylactic treatment of sickle cell crisis is long term application of hydroxyurea. Further treatment options are very desirable.